Diamonds In The Midnight Sky
by Wild Colors
Summary: Bra is getting married, (not to Goten) well at least, she was suppose to, until in accident causes her to lose her memory. How will Vegeta, Bulma,Trunks, Goten, and Marron,, deal with Bra, after her Memory Loss?
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own characters from the dragonball franchise.

** Twenty Two Years Ago**

AHHHHHHHHHH! BANG! BANG! BANG! SPLAT!

Silence covered the streets of -

"MOM! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU? MOM!"

Just like that, Bulma's movie was interrupted by her daughter, Bra. You see, Bulma was finally relaxing after dealing with her daughter the whole day. She finally thought she could watch the mystery/thriller movie she'd been looking forward to. Obviously, she was wrong. Annoyed, Bulma took the remote, turned off the tv, and ejected the movie from the dvd player. "Maybe later", she thought, as she left to see what her daughter wanted.

Bra was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for her mom to come. "Where is he?" She thought to herself. She was about to yell for her mother again when Bulma entered the living room.

Bulma, shaking her head, looked at her daughter. Before she could ask what's wrong, Bra began to speak.

"WHERE'S DADDY?"

"I don't know, Bra."

"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY! LISTEN, I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! SO, GO ASK YOUR BROTHER WHERE HE IS!"

"FINE!"

Bra was in an ugly bad mood. It was one week left until her wedding, and she was completely stressed out. She nitpicked over everything, and was being a **true **Bridezilla. She was driving her family and friends crazy! But they all kept their tempers in check, since this would all be over soon. Her husband to be was a guy named Chance. They met in school when she was 16, started dating when she was 18, and now that she is 19, they are getting married.

"Trunks!" Yelled Bra.

No answer.

"Trunks!"

Still No Answer.

"TRUNKS!"

Nothing but silence.

Now Bra was completely pissed. "Where the heck is Trunks?" She thought to herself. He knows I'm getting married in a week. First daddy, now Trunks. Those two better not be hiding from me. What could they possibly be doing that's more important than me? Wait until I find those two. They'll be sorry they ever ticked me off.

Bulma decided to go back to her room and tried to relax. It was no use. She was still worked up. She decided to give Chi Chi a call. Bulma picked up her phone and started dialing the number. Two rings later Chi Chi answered the phone.

"Hello!" Answered Chi Chi.

"It's about time you answered the phone. I was starting to think no one would answer."

"What's wrong now?"

"The Usual."

"So Bra is on your last nerve again."

" Yes, and I needed someone to vent to."

"Where's Vegeta and Trunks?"

"No Idea!"

"I still can't believe Vegeta is actually okay with his little girl getting married."

"He's not okay with it."

"So why hasn't he scared Chance off yet?

"Because of Bra."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bra told him if he ever intervenes in any of her relationships, she would disown him as her father, and make Goku her new one."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! THAT IS SO HILARIOUS!"

"Well Vegeta doesn't think so. Afterall, Goku is the last person he wants to lose to."

Bulma and Chi Chi chatted on the phone for a while. This is exactly what Bulma needed, a friend to talk to. She would have preferred Goku, but he **never** answers the phone. Anyway, Now that she has calmed down, she decided to fix herself an ice cream sundae.

Bra searched the entire house for Vegeta and Trunks. It was clear to her they did not want to be found. But where could they be? Bra thought long and hard. There was only one place left where Vegeta and Trunks could be.

Ninety minutes later, Bra arrived at the location where her father and brother was. She was not happy with what she saw.

Bra's mouth dropped wide open. She couldn't believe this! Her wedding was in a week, and these two fools are up here sparring! Does her having a perfect wedding mean anything to them? If they were practicing their dances, she wouldn't be so upset, but they weren't dancing, they were sparring! SPARRING I TELL YOU, SPARRING! Bra, furious, couldn't take it anymore, and made her way towards them.

Unbeknowing to them, Vegeta and Trunks were having a Great Time!

"Is That All You Got Boy! And You Call Yourself A Super Saiyan! What a Joke!"

" A Joke! You're Calling Me A Joke! You Can't Even Defeat Goku! And You Call Yourself The Prince of All Saiyans, Now That's A Joke!"

"WHAT YOU SAY BOY!"

" YOU HEARD ME! OR ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING OLD MAN!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT AN OLD MAN CAN DO!"

"BRING IT!"

Vegeta powered up to the fullest.

Trunks powered up to the fullest.

Vegeta and Trunks were now engaged in combat. They were dodging ki blasts left and right. There was no way Vegeta was going to lose to his son,The Brat, and there was no way Trunks was going to lose to his father, The Jerk. They were turning each other black and blue. Both fighters refused to give up. They both sent each other flying with a ki blast, when all of a sudden, Vegeta hesitated for a moment, and that's when Trunks took this opportunity to finish off his father. He quickly powered up and sent his signature ki blast towards him. Vegeta, bloody and tired, barely dodged it. Unfortuntely, Bra wasn't so lucky. Vegeta and Trunks looked on in horror as they saw Bra's body, crashing onto the pavement, head first.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Two weeks passed since Bra's accident, and for obvious reasons, her wedding to Chance was postponed. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Chance took turns watching over her in the hospital. They were very grateful her life was no longer in danger, and they were all waiting for their 'Ice Princess' to awaken from her coma.

Vegeta and Trunks felt terrible. They kept re-living the accident in their minds. They thought for sure she was a goner, but they noticed, before she made contact with the ground, that she instinctively powered up. Vegeta and Trunks knew the outcome would have been tragic, if she hadn't done that.

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan, Krillen, and Marron weren't allowed to visit. It was family only. Because it was family only, Bulma and Trunks kept everyone updated.

Senzu beans weren't available, which meant Bra had to heal, the good old fashion way.

Another week had passed by and Bra was still comatose. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Chance were starting to give up hope. It was now Chance turn to watch over Bra. He stared at her lying on her bed before he walked over to greet her with a kiss to her forehead. Chance couldn't take it anymore, he was in despair, his emotions got the best of him, and he broke down crying. He was begging and pleading for her to wake up.

"Come on Be-Be! Wake Up! You Gotta Wake Up! Please, I'm Begging You! I Need You! Wake Up!" Chance knelt down beside Bra's bed and continued to cry uncontrollably. He was so heartbroken, he continued to cry, until he fell sleep.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks walked in to see Chance sound asleep near Bra. Their hearts only went out to him. Trunks walked towards him and gently woke him up so he could go home and get some rest. When Chance awakened, he assured Trunks, that all he needed was a face wash, bathroom break, and a cup of coffee, before he could resume watch over his fiancé again.

Chance got up to leave so he could do all the things mentioned above. As he was walking towards the door, they all heard a faint groan. Pee Your Pants Excited, they all gathered around Bra, with Big Sparkling Eyes Full of Hope, to see if she was going to make another sound.

Well Guess What! She Did!

"YES!" exclaimed Chance.

"QUICK!, QUICK!, GO GET A DOCTOR! GO GET A DOCTOR!" yelled Bulma.

Trunks took off as fast as he could to go get a doctor for his sister. "WOO-HOO!"

Vegeta didn't show his excitement like the rest of them. Instead, a single tear, trickled down his cheek, because he was so happy.

Trunks came back with Dr. Know who asked the family to wait outside while he examined Bra. While he was examining her, she slowly opened her eyes, regaining full consciousness. He wanted to make sure she still had her sense of hearing, sense of sight, mobility, and speech, before he allowed her family to re-enter.

"Good News Everyone, Miss Bra is fine physically, and is fully awake. You may now re-enter to visit with her. If anything happens, you know where to find me," said Dr. Know.

On that note; Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Chance rushed into the room to visit with Bra. Bra stared at them silently as they gathered around her bed. Chance broke the silence in the room by speaking first.

"Hey Be-Be, How are you? I really missed you".

"Yeah kiddo, you gave us quite a scare," said Trunks. "I'm just so happy you are alright".

"Oh, sweetie, you have to promise not to scare me like this again. I nearly went crazy," said Bulma.

Vegeta, knowing who he is, knowing the type of personality that he has, didn't say a word.

Bra continued to keep quiet. She just stared, not saying a single word.

"What's the matter Be-Be?" asked Chance.

"Yeah, why are you so quiet? You've never been this quiet before, and I emphasize **never**," said Trunks jokingly.

"Are you in any pain? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Don't just stare at us, at least say something," said Bulma worriedly.

"Okay," said Bra. "If I'm Be-Be, Who are all of you?"

End of Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Chance looked at Bra in disbelief.

They couldn't believe she just said that. Their sigh of relief soon turned into a moment of panic.

Staying as calm as she possibly could, Bulma stared at her daughter before speaking,"What exactly are you saying sweetheart? Are.. Are you saying you don't remember us?"

"That's **exactly **what I'm saying," replied Bra.

"It's not true, **Right**?" asked Bulma.

"**It's True**! I don't know who I am! and I don't know any of you! The only thing I do know is that I GOT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Completely ignoring that last comment, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks hesitated before they dashed out of Bra's room to find Dr. Know. They had questions, and he had answers. They trusted Chance to stay by Bra's side.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NO, THIS IS A JOKE, RIGHT! THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE! RIGHT? I mean, you wouldn't forget about me, right Be-Be? You wouldn't forget about us, right? Babe, don't you know who you are? You are my fiancé. Please tell me you didn't forget that I was your fiancé. Please! Answer Me! Answer Me!"

Bra became totally freaked out and annoyed by Chance sudden outburst. His begging and pleading made her feel very uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do! She just wanted him to leave.

"You're Creeping Me Out!" yelled Bra, "And Can You Move Away from Me? I'm Sor-".

"Don't say that Be-Be, I'm sure you can remember me if you try hard enough."

"Please, Just Leave Me -"

But things suddenly took a turn for the worst when Chance leaned in and tried to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Bra.

Chance was taken aback. He was not expecting this type of reaction from her. As Chance stared at Bra, he couldn't stop his tears from falling down his face. He was hurt. He was truly hurt. Those words cut him like a knife. She was not the woman he loves. Chance left Bra's room to avoid making matters worst. He stood outside her room waiting for Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks to come back before leaving the hospital.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, tracked down Dr. Know.

"So, I'm guessing you found out," said Dr. Know, as he handed a yellow envelope to one of the nurses.

"Yes we found out! You lied to us! You said she was just fine!" yelled Trunks.

"No, I did not lie to you, I said she was fine **physically, **I never said anything about her being fine **mentally**. There's a big difference you know."

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE PRICK, I AM GOING TO-"

"Vegeta! Calm down! Calm down!" said Bulma.

"Well, why didn't you tell us before you allowed us back into her room to visit with her? We could have prepared ourselves," stated Trunks.

"Because you were going to find out, whether I told you, or not. And I was right, wasn't I? Besides, there's no prescription for memory loss," answered Dr. Know, "But feel free to take her home, her discharge papers are right here".

Two death threats, and many, many, choice words later, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks made their way back to Bra's room. As they approached, they saw Chance standing outside her door. They immediately ran towards him.

"What's Wrong?" asked Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks.

Chance just stood there shaking his head.

"It's true you know. She really doesn't remember anything. So How did it go with the doctor? Did he say how long this would last?"

"Unfortunately, We don't know," said Trunks.

"WHAT! BUT...BUT I THOUGHT YALL SPOKE TO THE DOCTOR!"

"We did Chance," said Bulma sadly. "He said there's nothing we can do about her memory loss".

"I won't accept this, and you shouldn't either. We have to make her remember us!"

"We agree with you Chance, Okay, So PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. Geez! You might scare her".

"It's too late for that. Anyway, I better get going. Trunks, call me later, please".

Trunks informed Chance that Bra was being released soon, and asked if he wanted to follow them home. Chance appreciated the offer, but he declined because he wanted to give Bra some space.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks took a couple of deep breaths before entering Bra's room again. They were each thinking of a way to talk to her without sounding so nervous.

Bra watched them as they entered her room, and disliked the fact that they were staring at her. "There goes those eyes again, I really wish they'd stop looking at me like that. It's pissing me off!" thought Bra. "And I still don't know who they are yet." Bra broke the silence in her room by speaking first.

"Like I said before, If I'm Be-Be, who are all of you?" demanded Bra.

"Well First of All, your name is not Be-Be! It's Bra Briefs, Okay! Your boyfriend is the only one who calls you that," said Bulma.

"You mean that creepy fellow?"

"YES!" answered Vegeta.

"Ewww!"

"Don't Ewww! him, and he's not creepy," responded Bulma."I am your mother, Bulma. This is your father, Vegeta. And-"

"And I am your brother, Trunks".

Although they introduced themselves to her, it did not change the fact that they kept staring at her. Bulma told Bra the good news of her release, and said she would probably regain her memory after being home.

Shortly after arriving home she was bombarded with all types of "Do you remember this?" questions. Bra, on the other hand, just wanted to be left alone. Bulma took her daughter to her bedroom to see if she could recognize anything in there.

"Bra, Look!, Do you remember this teddy bear? Your dad and I purchased it, well actually,** I** purchased it from Planet Toys when you were ten years old".

Bra was at her wit's end.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" shouted Bra.

Vegeta and Trunks ran to see what all the excitement was about.

"I WANT YOU, YOU, AND YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bra slammed the door to her bedroom leaving her parents and brother dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the Dragonball franchise.

Three days passed since Bra's sudden display of emotions, and Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma, were sitting at the kitchen table thinking of ways to handle her.

This was not the way Trunks wanted to enjoy his beautiful Spring weekend. When people think of Spring, they usually think of the sun shining, birds chirping, and flowers blooming, instead Trunks had to deal with his glass breaking, tantrum throwing, rude little sister. But since he felt the accident was his fault, he didn't complain.

Vegeta was still in shock that his "little girl" blew up at him. He understood why she blew up at Bulma, and Trunks, because, you know, they are sort of annoying, but why Him! Yes, he knows she has amnesia and all, but that's still no excuse! He wanted his "little girl" back and he wanted her back Now!

Bulma, unlike the other two, wasn't thinking about Bra, she was in her own little world thinking about the good old days.

"MOM!"

Bulma snapped back to reality when she realized Trunks was calling her.

"You must have a darn good idea mom. I've been calling your name for the longest".

"Oh, I'm sorry Trunks, I was just thinking that we should let your father talk to her".

It was obviously a lie, but Bulma couldn't tell them what she was **really** thinking.

"WHAT! WHY ME!"

"Because you two have a special relationship. Come on, Vegeta, Don't you want your "little girl" back?"

"FINE! I'll Do It!" huffed Vegeta.

Vegeta left the kitchen table and went to talk to his daughter Bra.

"You know this could be a complete failure, right?" said Trunks.

"I know!" said Bulma. "But it's worth a shot".

Vegeta stood outside Bra's bedroom composing himself before he knocked on her door. He knocked on her door ten times, but she refused to open it. Vegeta was quickly losing his patience. "Calm down" he thought to himself. After calming down Vegeta tried once again, and Bra still refused to open the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

Bra, irritated, opened her door. She stood in her doorway staring at her father before speaking.

"What Do You Want **VE-GE-TA**? Don't You Have Your Own Woman You Can Go And Bother? So Pathetic!"

"**BUL-MAAAAAAAA!**"

Bulma and Trunks hurriedly ran to Vegeta. Upon arrival, Bulma and Trunks saw that Vegeta was in kill mode.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO, MOM? WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" asked Trunks panicky. "I GUESS I BETTER POWER UP".

"Don't Worry Trunks. I Got This," said Bulma.

Not for one minute did Trunks believe his mother. "There was Absolutely, Positively, No Way she could calm him down," thought Trunks. Trunks watched on as his mother walked towards his father and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"Of Course! DUH!" thought Trunks to himself.

Vegeta instantly calmed down. Bra, in the meantime, had slammed the door to her room once again.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were back at the kitchen table trying to think of new ideas.

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT DAUGHTER OF YOURS BEFORE I BLAST HER!" shouted Vegeta.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? She's getting on my nerves too. And I am almost **tempted** to let you blast her Vegeta, but we need to stay calm".

"Dad, You're actually upset with your "little girl" to the point you want to Blast Her. Wow! Some Dreams Really Do Come True!" stated Trunks.

"THAT **THING** IS NOT MY "LITTLE GIRL," responded Vegeta.

"Trunks, Please Tell Me You Have An Idea," said Bulma.

Trunks thought long and hard for a minute.

"I know, Why don't we call Marron".

"That might work," said Bulma. "We haven't allowed any visitors since she's been home".

"THAT'S BECAUSE HER ATTITUDE **SUCKS!**" said Vegeta.

"Well, should I call Marron?" asked Trunks.

"Sure, go for it," said Bulma.

Trunks called Marron and explained the situation to her, and asked if she could come over to help out. Marron agreed and said she would be right over.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks waited in the kitchen for Marron to show up.

Bra was bored of being in her bedroom and decided to go down to the game room.

After a while, they heard a knock on the door, and Trunks went to let Marron in.

"Hi everyone, so how is she?" asked Marron.

"ROTTEN!" said, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks.

"So where is she?

"She's in the game room. Marron, Try To Be Careful!" said Trunks.

"Alright, Here I go Everyone".

Marron entered the game room and saw Bra sitting on a red colored bean bag playing with a paddle ball. "Of all the things to play with, and she chose that old thing!" thought Marron.

"Excuse Me, Bra."

Bra stopped playing with the paddle ball because she didn't recognize the stranger before her. Curious, Bra began to walk towards Marron.

"HI BRA, HOW ARE YOU? DO YOU REMEMBER ME? IT'S ME, MARRON. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"LISTEN DUMB BLOND, YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I MAKE YOU MY NEW PUNCHING BAG! ...ONE, TWO,"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marron ran out of there as fast as she could.

"SHE'S HORRIBLE I TELL YOU, JUST HORRIBLE! I was scared for my life! I'm sorry Trunks, but I just can't help you. Have you tried calling Pan?"

"That's a bad idea Marron," answered Trunks.

"Why"

"Because, even before Bra had her accident, she always viewed Pan as the little sister she never wanted".

"YEAH, It would be World War III over here if you called Pan over," said Bulma.

"But they got along just fine as toddlers, What Happened?" asked Marron.

"Goten Happened!"

"THAT'S IT TRUNKS!" exclaimed Bulma.

"What is?" said Trunks.

"GOTEN, LET'S CALL GOTEN"

"I SAY WE CALL THE GIRL," said Vegeta.

"That is a Good Idea Mom!"

"I don't know," said Marron. "I feel sorta sorry for him".

"Don't worry, Goten's a big boy," stated Trunks.

"Still," said Marron worriedly.

"Do **you** want to go back in there?" asked Trunks.

"No Thank You! Goten it is!"

Trunks picked up his phone and asked Goten to come over. He didn't tell him the real reason he was calling him over, instead he lied and told Goten he was having girl problems. Which, technically, wasn't exactly a lie.

Goten easily agreed because he wanted Trunks to help him pick out an outfit for a soiree he was attending later on that week.

Marron wanted to stay to see how things would turn out, but she had to leave because she had other plans, and told Trunks to call her on Wednesday.

Within 20 minutes, Goten arrived at the Briefs house.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Goten entered the house and followed Trunks into the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Goten saw Bulma and Vegeta sitting at the table and politely greeted them both. However; the greeting was cut short, because Trunks asked his parents to give him and Goten some privacy. Although they didn't want to leave, they complied with their son's simple request. After Bulma and Vegeta left, Goten and Trunks made themselves comfortable at the kitchen table.

During that time, Bra was pacing back and forth because she was still angry about the "dumb blond" incident. But she was even **angrier** with the fact that her family sprung that little"**dumb blond surprise**" on her in the first place. She didn't want them to meddle in her business again. She just wanted them to **leave her alone**.

Bra stumped angrily towards the exit of the game room to go look for her family.

Trunks and Goten was having a nice time laughing and reminiscing together. After realizing how much time had passed, Trunks was about to send Goten to the game room, when his phone unexpectedly rang. Trunks answered the phone, and told Goten it was from a **very** important person. He apologized to Goten for being rude, and asked him to wait at the table while he take care of the call. Goten agreed, and Trunks excused himself from the kitchen.

Goten started to entertain himself by beating on the kitchen table with his hands.

Bra heard the beating, and headed straight for the sound.

Goten was still drumming on the table when Bra stormed her way into the kitchen.

"NOW LIS!-" were the only words that came out of Bra's mouth. Her eyes widened instantly, for she did not know the stranger sitting at the kitchen table before her. She was expecting to see the familiar faces of her mom, dad, and brother. Her eyes searched the kitchen looking for them, but the only one there, was the dark-haired stranger. Bra wanted to scream, but her voice would not come out. Bra wanted to run, but her body wouldn't allow her to move. The only thing she could do, was stand there frozen solid, staring at the stranger before her.

Goten silently got up from his chair, and slowly began walking towards her. He continued to walk slowly towards her until the gap between them was closed. They were now standing before each other face to face. Bra, still speechless, and still unable to move, tried to ignore Goten's glance by looking down at the floor. Goten stared at her for a minute, before he gently ran his hand down her face. He then cupped her chin, and tilted her face upwards towards his. Bra's blue eyes were now intertwined with Goten's black eyes .

Goten smiled at her weakly, and tenderly removed the blue strings of hair from her face. As he gazed upon her facial features, his tears began to pour out from within him.

Noticing the tears, Bra delicately wiped them off his face.

Bra tried to speak , but Goten placed his finger upon her lips "Shhhhhhhh" he whispered.

He softly gave Bra a kiss on her forehead, and afterwards he pulled her closer to him and embraced her with a hug. When he released her, he looked directly into her blue eyes again, with his eyes filled with so much happiness, and said, "Welcome Back Bra."

**Completely taken off guard**, Bra's senses went into overload and she passed out.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks watched the whole thing unfold.

Not knowing what to do, Goten carried Bra into the living room and placed her on the sofa calling for Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta.

Deciding not to stay, Goten left before Bra regained consciouness. After Goten left, Trunks thanked his mother for the phone call she made to him earlier, warning him that Bra was headed in his direction.

Once Bra awakened, she saw the familiar eyes of her family watching over her. Not saying a word, Bra got up from the sofa and went upstairs to her bedroom.

The only thing on her mind, at this very moment, was the dark-haired stranger.

**Author's comment: I apologize for the rush, and I apologize if it's lame.**


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Later on that night,

Bra lied on her bed, tossing and turning, trying her best to forget about the dark-haired stranger. Who was she kidding! There was no way she could forget about him! Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his handsome face. Every single moment she shared with him, was now tattooed in her memory. The kiss on her forehead, the feel of his finger upon her lips, the warmth of his strong body when he held her, made Bra selfishly want more. She **wanted** Him!

Bra sat up from her bed, because her body was burning and aching, from her desire to have him. "I need to cool off," she thought, as she got up from her bed, and went to her bathroom, to take a nice cold shower.

After Bra cooled down from her shower, she was back on her bed again, lost in the world of her imagination.

Same Night Different People

Marron was at home, in her luxury apartment that she shared with no one, sitting on her living room couch, because she had a hard time falling asleep. She needed someone to talk to, and she knew just the person to call.

"Hello," answered Trunks sleepily.

"Hey Trunks, Did I wake you?"

"Marron, What do you want? I thought I was supposed to call you on Wednesday."

"Come On Trunks! Don't Be That Way! I really need my friend right now."

"Fine, What's Bothering You?"

"Nothing."

Trunks knew Marron was lying.

"I know you Marron. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's Wrong Trunks!" Trying to change the subject, Marron asked,"So, how did things go with your sister and Goten?"

"I Guess You Can Say, It Was Like Watching A Scene From A **Bad** Romance Movie."

"You watch Romance Movies, I never would have guessed," said Marron teasingly.

"I Don't, and Stop teasing me."

"Ooh La La! ...So your sister has the hots for Goten again."

"Pretty Much".

"Too Bad Goten has a girlfriend," said Marron.

"Well, she has a boyfriend, she just doesn't remember him."

Marron released a big sigh before speaking again.

"There's nothing like being in love, don't you agree Trunks?".

"I agree".

Trunks was getting impatient and annoyed with Marron. He wanted her to quickly tell him what was wrong so he could help her, but he knew if he rushed her, she would hang up on him.

"Trunks"

"Yes, Marron."

"Who was your first love? I don't think you ever told me."

"That's Classified," stated Trunks.

"My first love was Goten, but you already knew that Trunks," said Marron.

"How could I forget! You cried for weeks when Goten rejected you! What's so great about Goten anyway? Your first love was Goten, Pan's first love was Goten, and Bra's first love was Goten."

"There's just something about him, besides if Goten was a girl, she would be your soul mate".

" Ewww! I can not picture Goten as a girl, and he or she would not be my soul mate!"

"Ahahahaha, maybe you're right, but you can't say Goten was Pan's first love. I know she developed a slight uncle complex after Goku left, but what she feels for him is harmless and innocent, plus she has a boyfriend."

"WHAT! Pan Has A Boyfriend!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Yes, a **really** handsome boyfriend, he's nice too. His name is River, he's my age."

"Marron, Why do you know so much about Pan's boyfriend?"

"Before I answer that question Trunks, Who are you more loyal to, Me or Pan?"

"You, Marron."

"But if I ask, Who are you more loyal to, Me or Goten?"

"That would be Goten."

"Trunks, you know I love you more than a friend, not like a brother, but less than a lover".

"Yes I know, What are you getting at Marron?"

"Trunks, I have a confession to make".

"DON'T SAY IT MAR-"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH PAN'S BOYFRIEND!"


	7. Chapter 7

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

It was morning, and Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

Bulma noticed that Trunks was especially quiet this morning. He usually had something to say, but she could tell that his mind was elsewhere, and he looked as if he hardly got any sleep. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she knew Trunks liked to keep to himself, keeping his private life private.

Meanwhile, Bra was upstairs getting ready to join her family for breakfast. This was odd for her because she hasn't ate breakfast or dinner with her family since she's been home from the hospital. And she surely wasn't up for conversing with them, but this time was different, because she wanted to inquire about a particular someone.

Bra went downstairs, and hesitated for a moment, before entering the kitchen. Once inside, she looked at her mom, dad, and brother, and walked towards the kitchen table and pulled out a chair.

Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta were shocked, they thought she was finally coming around.

"Good Morning Sweetie, And what do we owe this honor?" asked Bulma.

Fiddling with her thumbs, and eluding her mother eyes, Bra took a deep breath, trying her best to be polite, and asked,"Can..Will..Um...Who...Who was that young man that was here yesterday?"

"Breakfast Is Officially Ruined!" yelled Vegeta," I'm Out Of Here!"

Vegeta grumpily got up from the table and stormed out the kitchen.

"Oh, So When You Finally Speak, It's Because You Want Something! Well, I'm Not Telling You! You could have at least said Good Morning!" scolded Bulma.

"NEVERMIND! I'LL FIND OUT FOR MYSELF!"

"BY THE WAY BRA, IT WAS LAME Of YOU TO PASS OUT!"

"Mom, was that really necessary?"asked Trunks.

"No, But She Hurt My Feelings".

"I'll go talk to her", said Trunks.

Trunks drunk the remaining of his orange juice before he left the kitchen to have a talk with his sister. Trunks made his way to his sister room and lightly tapped on her door. Bra opened her door and stared at him.

"If you want to know his name, you can ask him when he comes over today."

That was some talk!

But Bra was not expecting this piece of information, and was going to say thanks, but Trunks left as soon as he finished his sentence.

Bra, feeling rejuvenated, went searching through her closet looking for something to wear. The only thing on her mind, was to show skin, skin, skin. She chose a pair of denim booty shorts, and a beige tube top that came above her belly. As far as her hair went, she did it in a fancy back side ponytail. After admiring the way she looked in her mirror, she patiently waited on her bed for her handsome young man to arrive.

Approximately, two hours passed by, when there was a knock on the door.

Bra took off to the front door yelling "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta knew better than to answer that door.

Bra was anticipating this very moment. This was it! The man of her dreams! The man she instantly fell in love with after gazing into his eyes! When she opened the front door, lo and behold, her face fell in horror, because it was Chance standing in the door. Bra literally wanted to knock him out, for picking such a bad time to come over.

"Hi Be-Be, This is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you to answer the door", said Chance shyly. He took a moment to look at her and said, "Whoa! You look great!"

Bra was furious. Not only was Chance not the guy she wanted to see, but he got to see her in her outfit before her "Hottie" did. Since Chance **did** compliment her, she thought she'd be nice by not yelling at him, and happily closed the door in his face. Chance could be heard outside the door, begging Bra to let him in. This went on for about 2 minutes, until the knocking stopped.

Chance left the house fed up with Bra, and he felt bad for her family, because they were stuck with her.

Bra was about to go back upstairs to her room when she heard a knock on the door again. "Oh Great, I See Loser Boy Can't Take A Hint", she thought. She turned back around, with an attitude, to answer the door.

"Can't You Take A-"

It was De-ja-vu all over again. She was expecting to see Chance's face, to tell him off, but instead, standing before her, was her dark-haired stranger.

Bra's heart was pounding, and her mind went blank.

"Hi, Bra" said Goten cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better. Is it okay if I come in? You're kind of blocking the entrance".

Bra nodded her head yes, and Goten slightly brushed up against her, as he was trying to pass by.

Bra's body immediately turned hot from that little sensation.

"I saw Chance leaving on my way up. He told me you were in a bad mood. What happened?"

Bra made a mental note to herself to pounce on Chance when she see him again. She tried to calm her nerves before speaking to Goten.

"Noth-noth-noth" were the only words that came out of her mouth.

Goten placed his left hand on her head and told her to calm down.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Anyway, Trunks is expecting me, so I'll be on my way".

Goten turned his back to her, and started to walk in the opposite direction. Bra didn't want him to leave! She wanted him to stay! She **really** wanted him to stay! "I can't let it end like this!" thought Bra.

"Wait!" she said, "Don't-Don't Go!"

Bra was finally back in control of her words.

Goten, somewhat stunned, turned back around and looked directly at her.

"What's Wrong Bra?" he asked.

"Your-your name...I don't know it."

Goten walked back over to Bra and stood very closely in front her.

"Oops!, I'm sorry Bra. Yesterday, when I came over, I meant to introduce myself to you, but I was just so happy to see you, that I completely forgot."

Bra was enjoying how close Goten was to her at this very moment. Goten grabbed her right hand and said,"My name is Goten" he then kissed her hand and said,"It's very nice to meet you ;)"

Bra was on fire.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of Course" he answered.

"And Did-did You mean it when you said you were really happy to see me?"

"Absolutely!"

Bra felt totally at ease with him. She felt as if she could tell him anything.

"Go-Go-Goten, If you lost your memory, and your family looked at you with eyes that displeases you, What would you do?"

"I Would Tell Them Bra."

"Even if being around them makes you uncomfortable, And what if, what if, they try to make you remember things you can't?"

"Listen Bra, your memory will come back, when it come backs, if it even comes back, but until then, Create New Memories with your family and friends. Don't Leave Them Out!".

"Do...um.. do you count as a friend, Goten?"

"Yes"

"Good" thought Bra, because she already had a pleasant memory of him.

Bra got a lot closer to Goten, just to ask him one last question.

"Goten, If I was your girlfriend, and I forgot all about you, What would you do Goten?"

Goten smirked at that question. He bent down towards her, and gripped her ponytail, he then looked at her with serious eyes and said,

"I'D MAKE YOU MINE ALL OVER AGAIN".

If Bra could have fainted, she would have.

Trunks cleared his throat after witnessing that scene."Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No", said Goten.

"Yes", thought Bra.

"So Bra, How have you been getting along with your brother?" asked Goten.

"Uuh, Trinks and I-"

"It's **Trunks**"

"That's what I meant. **Trunks** and I are getting along just fine".

"Really Trunks?" asked Goten.

"NO GOTEN IT'S NOT TRUE! SHE THROWS TANTRUMS AT WILL, AND THE ONLY TIME SHE'S NICE IS WHEN SHE WANTS SOMETHING, OR WHEN SHE'S AROUND YOU. MAKE A RUN FOR IT GOTEN! RUN AWAY NOW!", is what Trunks wanted to say, but he looked at Goten and said,"Yes, we are getting along just fine".

"That's good!" said Goten.

Goten then looked at Bra and told her he would see her later, and left to go with Trunks. Bra, however, decided to take Goten's advice and went to have a civilized talk with her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

Bra was standing outside Goten's luxury penthouse apartment, with a pool, to visit her brother Trunks. Lies! All Lies! She was really there to visit with Goten.

It all started approximately four weeks ago, after Goten's last visit to her home. Bra went to find her parents, and told them, how she really felt. She told them that seeing their eyes, filled with sadness, anger, hope, and misery, made her feel dejected and unwanted.

She told them, she wanted them to accept her whole-heartedly, even if she's not the person they remember. Bulma apologized to her daughter and gave her a hug. Bra then looked to her father, expecting some kind of reaction, but that was not happening!

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, was now living in the house peacefully, but they did not know how long it would last, because Bra was having irritable mood swings, as if she was having Goten withdrawals.

If the doorbell rang, Bra ran to open it. If the home phone rang, she rushed to answer it. Bra was driving Trunks insane, because when he was on the phone, she would be right there eavesdropping. Trunks had, had enough! The girl was just boy-crazy over Goten.

Trunks went searching for his mother because he was tired of his sister annoying ways.

"Mom" Trunks said, "You have to do something about your daughter."

"What's wrong Trunks?" asked Bulma, as she watered the plants outside in her garden.

"I don't have any phone privacy." said Trunks frustrated.

"Well, You can always move out" said Bulma jokingly.

"Thank You Mom!" said Trunks excitedly.

"Wait a minute! I was only joking! I don't know what I'd do if you left me alone with your father and your sister."

"You'll be fine mom, besides, I'll come home to visit."

"What will you do? Where would you go?" asked Bulma.

"I can move in with Goten."

"Goten...Did anybody say Goten?" asked Bra, walking up behind her brother.

"Where did you come from?" asked Trunks, completely startled.

"I was looking for mom...so what about Goten?" asked Bra curiously.

"Nothing" replied Trunks.

"Your brother is thinking about leaving me and moving in with Goten" said Bulma.

"Really!" exclaimed Bra, jumping up and down with joy.

"Yes, and why are you so happy?" asked Trunks.

"Because, if you move in with Goten, I can visit him everyday" answered Bra going into La La land.

"It's not a sure thing, yet!" stated Trunks.

"Well, make it a sure thing!" threatened Bra.

"So where does Goten live?" asked Bulma.

"He lives in a penthouse, with a pool, about twenty-five minutes away from here."

"WOW! So not only is my "Hottie" handsome, but he's rich too!" said Bra.

"Mom! Can you please do something about her? My whole reason for moving out is to get away from her!" yelled Trunks.

"Bra, leave your brother alone" said Bulma, not really caring.

"I will, if he answers one question" stated Bra.

"Okay" Trunks said,"What is it?"

"What does Goten do for a living?" she asked.

"Goten is a professional soccer player with a lot of endorsements, and he's a, high in demand, male model" answered Trunks.

"Aargh!" growled Bra, not liking that last comment.

"What's wrong?" asked Bulma.

"I don't want anyone else looking at my man" Bra said, as if she wanted to punch something.

"Bra, can I have a moment with mom? I need to speak with her alone."

"I suppose so" said Bra, leaving her mom and brother alone.

Bulma and Trunks made sure Bra went into the house before they began talking again.

"Mom! What is wrong with her! I think she's obsessed with him!"

"Not quite" replied Bulma.

"But he has a girlfriend!"

"I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't know that."

"And she has a boyfriend!"

"It's not the same" said Bulma, "She doesn't acknowledge him."

"Well, what are you going to do mom?"

"I'm not doing anything, but, if you don't want your sister to hurt you, I suggest you move in with Goten."

And that brings us to the current moment, with Bra standing outside Goten's luxury penthouse apartment, with a pool, waiting to "visit" with her brother.

When the door opened, it was neither her brother or Goten, it was the "dumb blond" standing before her in a hot pink bikini.


	9. Chapter 9

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

"Good afternoon Bra," Marron said, as she stepped aside, to let Bra in.

"What are you doing here Blondie?" asked Bra, in a very rude tone.

"Listen **Bra**, My name is not** Blondie**, it's **Marron**."

"Well, Listen **Moron, **I'm only going to ask you once more, and I'll speak slowly so you can understand me. "**What...are...you..do-ing...here?" **

**"Go-ten** **I****n-vi-ted Me**", said Marron provokingly.

"**Smack!**" Bra gave Marron a back-hand slap to her face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" yelled Marron, as tears quickly ran down her cheek.

"Believe It!" she said, as she held up her hand, about to hit Marron again.

"Marron, what's taking you so long?" asked Goten, as he entered the room, with his swim trunks on. "Oh, Hi Bra, when did you get here?"

Bra couldn't help but stare. "Oh, Hi, Goten," said Bra nervously.

Feeling disrespected, humiliated, and most of all, pissed off, Marron took this opportunity to get back at Bra. She grinned at Bra happily, held her cheek, and went crying to Goten.

"Waaaaah! Goten, look what Bra did to my face!" she yelled, as she buried her face into Goten's bare chest.

Bra watched as Goten comforted Marron. She disliked how their skin touched, and how close Goten was to her face when he examined her. Bra, grinding her teeth, did her best to remain calm, before she did something to Blondie, that she would not regret.

Trunks cames running into the living room.

"What's Wrong Marron!" shouted Trunks.

"Look What Your Sister Did To Me!" Marron said, pointing to her cheek.

Trunks turned to the direction of his sister. "Hey Bra, What '**brings'** you here? And **why **did you hit Marron?" asked Trunks angrily.

Goten also turned his attention to Bra, waiting to hear her reply.

"This doesn't look good for me," thought Bra. "I can't have Goten thinking negatively of me. Think Bra! Think!"

Bra put on an apologetic face and walked over to Goten and Marron. She looked at the mark on Marron's face, and was congratulating herself inside. "Oh My Goodness! I'm So Sorry Bit-, I-uh- mean, Marron, that's right, I'm So Sorry Marron, I saw a bug on your face, and acted without thinking. Can you ever forgive me?" She said, sounding very, very fake.

"There's no way Goten will believe her!" Thought Marron and Trunks.

"Is that all it was? See Marron, it was only an accident. Do you forgive her?" Goten asked.

"I can't believe he bought that! What is wrong with him?" thought Trunks.

"Wheeeew!" thought Bra.

Marron wasn't happy that Goten bought that little act. So she decided to torture Bra a little bit more.

"Well, Goten, I guess I can forgive her." Marron looked at Bra, then back at Goten,"But only if you give me a kiss where it hurts."

Bra was shocked, she knew she should have hitted her a second time, how dare she force him to kiss her.

"Okay," said Goten.

"Whaat! How can Goten agree so easily, why didn't he tell her no!" thought Trunks.

As Goten leaned in about to give Marron a kiss on the cheek. Trunks pulled her away from him.

"Ice!" he said, "All She Needs Is Some Ice!"

"Well, I'll go get her some," Goten said, and left for the kitchen to get Marron some ice.

"What Are You Doing Trunks? And Can You Let Go, You're Hurting Me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Marron."

Bra came over and shoved Marron aside.

"Trunks, Can I Have A Word, NOW!" demanded Bra.

Marron looked at Trunks and said,"I don't mind Trunks, I'll just wait for **Goten** to return, so he can put ice on my cheek."

"Do Something About Her Trunks, And What Is She Doing Here, Dressed Like That, Sashay-ing Around My Goten!"

Trunk stared his sister in the face, and came to the conclusion, that, YES, she was totally obsessed with Goten. He didn't know how to deal with his sister when she behaved like this. "At least let me clear up this misunderstanding," he thought.

"Listen Bra, I don't know what ideas you have about Marron, but she is not a threat when it comes to Goten."

"YOU'RE WRONG TRUNKS!" snarled Marron. "I'M NOT A THREAT, YET!"

Bra launched towards Marron, but Trunks held her back. "Let Me Go, Trunks!"

Goten re-entered with the ice and noticed the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Goten, you're back!" said Marron. "Trunks was just taking Bra home? Right, Trunks?"

"Well, since you're leaving to take Bra home, Can you bring back something to eat, I'm Starving!" Goten said.

"Don't worry Goten," said Marron. "I'll cook you something to eat." Marron walked over to Trunks and Bra and whispered, "Please take your time taking your sister home. And Trunks, on your way back, if you walk in on something, **don't interrupt.**"

Bra could no longer control herself, she was trembling with jealousy and rage. Trunks scooped up his sister, and made a run for it. He knew he had to fly her somewhere far, and somewhere fast. When he made it to a secure spot, he released his sister, and watched, as she yelled, while unleashing an incredible amount of ki. Afterwards, she passed out, and he took her home.


	10. Chapter 10

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragon ball franchise.

It's been a couple of months since the Marron incident; it is now Summer, and a lot of things have happened. Bra and Pan got into a fight. Marron and Trunks aren't speaking to each other, and Bra finally found out Goten has a girlfriend.

Ai, ya, ya!

Now she's at home, crying and sulking on her bed."Why?,Why?, Why?" She kept asking herself.

~Flashback~

It was a Sunny afternoon and Bra and Trunks were at home with their parents. Trunks had spent the past three nights there, and Bra couldn't figure out why. She just wanted Trunks to return to Goten's place, so she could 'visit' him.

Because it was a beautiful day, Bulma and Bra decided to do some shopping.

Ever since Bra's memory loss, she has bonded closely with her mother, and stayed clear of her father. It pained Vegeta to see how his daughter was uncomfortable around him, and he was slightly envious of Bulma.

"Which car should we take, Bra?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Lets take the red convertible," she replied.

"The red convertible it is!" said Bulma, as they were headed for the door.

When Bra opened the front door to leave with her mother, she was shocked to see Goten standing there, with a girl, holding her hand.

"Hi Bra," said Goten cheerfully, "I was just about to knock. Is Trunks home?"

"Who is she, Goten!" yelled Bra, staring at the girl, trying to control her temper.

"Go-Goten!" said Bulma, "We weren't expecting you, and you brought a guest...TRUUNKS!"

"Bra, this is my beautiful girlfriend Cerise," Goten said, and kissed Cerise on the cheek.

"Your What!" yelled Bra, as she felt her eyes water.

"Hello!" Cerise said.

"I don't want your greeting!" mumbled Bra.

The way in which Goten smiled and stared lovingly at his girlfriend, Bra knew he was in love with her. This caused her more hurt than anger, but if Goten wasn't standing there, she would have pounced on Cerise in a heartbeat.

"Yes mom, what is it?" asked Trunks as he entered the room. As soon as Trunks saw Goten and Cerise, he thought,"Uh-Oh."

"Did you know about this?" asked Bra, looking at her mom and her brother.

"Goten, can you two wait outside? I need to talk with my mom and sister," stated Trunks.

"Sure, no problem," Goten said, as he led his girlfriend out the door.

"DID YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT THIS!" asked Bra.

"Yes" answered Trunks, truthfully.

Bulma, hoping to stay on her daughter's good side, didn't reply to her question. They were expecting her to throw a tantrum, but she surprised them both by letting her tears drop in front of them. Bra walked away, and locked herself in her room.

~End of Flashback~

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks couldn't stand seeing Bra so heartbrokened. They were becoming very concerned for her, because she barely ate, and lost eight pounds, since she found out Goten had a girlfriend.

"Vegeta, we have to do something about Bra," said Bulma.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you to talk to her," said Bulma.

"Why? Remember what happened the last time I tried talking to her?"

"This time is different, please, Vegeta. I think you are the only one who can snap her out of this depression."

"She doesn't even like me!"

"Just try. Do you want to hear her crying another night."

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

Vegeta got up from the bed, that he shared with Bulma, and went to have a talk with his daughter.

Vegeta knocked on Bra's door.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Open the door!" he yelled.

Bra wiped her tears, got up from her bed, and went to open her door.

"Yes" she said, looking at her dad.

Vegeta noticed how horrible his daughter looked. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with her tears. Snot was runny from her nose, and he could smell that she hasn't showered in days. He thought she was absolutely disgusting. "How could she get this upset over one guy?" thought Vegeta.

Not getting a response from her father, Bra walked back over to her bed and layed down, ticking Vegeta off.

"GET UP!" he yelled.

Bra looked at her father stunned and angry.

"THIS ISN'T YOU!" he shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAUGHTER THAT CAUSED US SO MANY HEADACHES!"

"MOM!" Bra yelled, wanting her father to leave.

"YOUR MOTHER ISN'T COMING!" shouted Vegeta, "NOW WHY ARE YOU SO MISERABLE?"

Bra looked at her father annoyed.

"ANSWER ME!"

"If you must know, it's be-because Goten doesn't know how I feel about him, and he has a girlfriend," cried Bra.

"WELL IF YOU ARE THIS MISERABLE JUST BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL HIM! AND AS FAR AS HIS GIRLFRIEND GOES; MAKE HIM CHANGE HIS MIND ABOUT HER! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER; YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME, SO I UNDERSTAND YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" said Bra, regaining some confidence.

"I Know!" Vegeta said, as he turned to walk away.

"Dad" said Bra.

Vegeta turned around, "Thank you!" she said.

It's decided, tomorrow morning, after she wakes up, Bra is going to tell Goten how she feels about him.

End of Chapter

By The Way, the name Cerise, is french for cherry.


	11. Chapter 11

Bra woke up the following morning ready to put her plan into action. She made a list of things to do, and wanted help from her brother Trunks. Trunks was in his room with the door locked. He had spent the night once again, which could only mean one thing. Goten's soon to be ex-girlfriend was there at the penthouse with him. Bra shuddered at that thought. "Making Goten mine will be the first thing I do," thought Bra.

Bra went to her brother's room and started beating on his door.

"Trunks, open up! I know you're not sleep!" yelled Bra.

"I would be if you'd get lost!" yelled Trunks.

"Trunks! Come On! Open Up! I need your help!"

"NO! I want no part of it!" yelled Trunks.

Trunks and Bra was going back and forth for a while disturbing Bulma and Vegeta from their sleep. Vegeta gave his children a chance to settle this among themselves.

"Come on Trunks!" pleaded Bra.

"Go away! Come back later!"

"Truuuunks!" whined Bra.

Seeing how these two were never going to shut up. Vegeta got out of bed and walked towards Trunks room.

"Good Morning Daddy!" said Bra.

"Yeah Right! I'm not falling for that," said Trunks.

Two seconds later, Vegeta made a ki ball and blasted Trunks door away scaring the crap out of him.

"Help your sister, Boy!" warned Vegeta.

"When did these two become close again?" thought Trunks to himself. "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted."

"My work here is done. Don't make me come back," said Vegeta, directing this comment to Trunks.

Vegeta left, and went back to his bedroom, leaving Trunks and Bra to themselves. Trunks invited Bra to his room, and she took a seat on his bed.

"So what do you want?" asked Trunks.

"I need your help," said Bra.

"With what?"

"I need to get Goten alone," said Bra.

"What for?" asked Trunks.

"So I can tell him how I feel," replied Bra.

"You are going to tell Goten how you feel? What's wrong with you? You obviously don't stand a chance," said Trunks.

"Well after talking to daddy last night, he suggested I tell Goten how I feel, and I agree with him," said Bra.

"You took love advice from dad?" asked Trunks.

"Yes," replied Bra.

"Our father?" asked Trunks.

"Yes," said Bra.

"Vegeta?" asked Trunks.

"YES!" yelled Bra.

"Well, you let me know how things turn out for you," said Trunks.

"He gave me some good advice. Maybe you can get him to help you with your love life too," said Bra.

"No thanks!" said Trunks.

"Why not?" asked Bra.

"Because this is Vegeta we're talking about, and I don't have any love problems," said Trunks.

"Have you and Blondie made up, yet?" asked Bra.

"No," answered Trunks.

"Then you have love problems," said Bra.

"Whatever!" said Trunks.

"So are you going to help me out or not?" asked Bra. "Remember, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which one do you choose?"

Trunks thought for a minute. If he choose the easy way, his sister would thank him, and she would leave him alone for a while until her next scheme. But giving in so easily wouldn't be much fun for him. However, if he choose the hard way, his sister would annoy him, blackmail him, threaten him, and since she's on good terms with their father again, get Vegeta on him.

"I don't know, this is a tough decision for me to make, Bra, but seeing how you are my sister, and I want you to leave me alone, I will help you," said Trunks.

"Really?" asked Bra.

"Yes," said Trunks.

"You mean I don't have to force you."

"Nope," said Trunks.

"Thank you, Trunks!"

"For being helpful, I'll tell you something good, but not now," said Bra.

"What is it?" asked Trunks.

"I'll only tell you after I tell Goten how I feel about him," said Bra.

"Bra, about you telling Goten how you feel about him, have you ever wondered how you treated him before your accident?" asked Trunks. "Do you ever wonder what kind of relationship you two had?"

"No," she said. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Yes there is," thought Trunks, but he was not going to tell her. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry Trunks, I know exactly what I'm doing, and keep in mind, I have something good to tell you."

With that comment, Trunks was a little more motivated with helping his sister. Bra and Trunks put their heads together to come up with a plan to get Bra alone together with Goten. But this is Goten we're talking about here. Getting him alone will be very easy. When they came upon an agreement, that didn't involve Goten's girlfriend getting hurt, Bra left Trunks room and went back to hers. She wanted to look her best when she made her confession to Goten, so she began searching through her closet, for an outfit to wear.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

"This dress is perfect!" said Bra, while holding the dress up against her body while looking in her full length mirror. "Now for the shoes," she said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep," said Trunks, quietly to himself.

As soon as he became comfortable on his bed, he received a phone call from Goten.

"Hm, I wonder what he wants," thought Trunks. "Hello," he answered.

"Hey Trunks, what are you doing tonight?!" asked Goten.

"Uhhh-" said Trunks, trying to think of a lie to tell him.

"Well guess what?! I was invited to a V.I.P party tonight?"

"What!?" asked Trunks, in a shocked tone. "Who would want to invite you to a V.I.P party?!"

"Long story," replied Goten. "So are you coming?!"

"Yeah! You know I am!" yelled Trunks, excitedly over the phone. "Wait a minute! What about your girlfriend?"

"Well of course she was my first choice, but she can't make it!"

"How unfortunate," said Trunks. "Bra will be very pleased to hear this," he thought.

"So do you want to meet at the party?" asked Goten. "I can give you directions."

"No," answered Trunks. "Lets meet at your place."

"My place! Why?" asked Goten. "We can just meet up there."

"No," said Trunks. "Lets meet at your place first."

"Fine!" said Goten. "But we're taking separate cars," he said, hanging up the phone.

"That's what you think," said Trunks to himself. "Goten my friend, you have no idea what's in stored for you."

When Trunks got off the phone with Goten, he got up from his bed, and went straight to Bra's room.

"Bra, we need to talk," said Trunks, knocking on her door.

"What is it?" she asked. "I'm busy here."

"Goten called me," he said.

Upon hearing that name, Bra immediately opened her door.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in!" she said. "So what did he want?!"

"There's been a change in plans," said Trunks. "The old plan is out!"

"So what's the new plan?" asked Bra.

"Goten wants me to go to a V.I.P party with him tonight, and I told him yes," said Trunks, waiting to see his sister's tortured face expression.

"YOU WHAT!? DA-"

"But before you overreact, or most importantly, call dad on me, just hear me out," he said, with a quickness.

"You have two minutes," she said, glaring at him.

"I'm.. not.. going.. to.. go.. with.. him! You.. are!" Trunks said slowly.

"What? ... How?" she asked, looking confused.

"I'm going to cancel on Goten at the last-minute, and tell him I'm sending you in my place."

"Really?" asked Bra, with a grin coming across her face. "You mean I actually get a date with Goten?"

"Yes," said Trunks, nodding his head.

"This is even better," she said, thanking her brother.

- Later on that night -

Bra was completely satisfied with the outcome of her look. She was dressed sexy and classy. The dress she had on revealed everything, yet showed nothing at all. It also had a deep neck line, perfect for the peek-a-boo effect. She had the right side of her hair in a French twist, and kept the remaining of it down.

"Goten, I'm taking you down!" she said, staring at herself in the mirror. When she was done admiring her beauty, she went to her brother's room.

"So how do I look?" she asked.

"Ew Gross! Don't ask me that!" he said.

"Whatever!" yelled Bra, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm leaving now," she said, waving bye to her brother.

"Okay," said Trunks, waving back at her.

As soon as Bra left the house, Goten called.

"Hey Trunks, are you almost ready?" asked Goten.

"Yeeeah, about that," said Trunks. "I know it's late notice, but I'm going to have to cancel on you."

"What! Aww shoot! I didn't want to go alone!"

"That's another thing," said Trunks, scratching his head. "You're not going alone."

"Well, who am I going with?" asked Goten, skeptically.

"That person is already on their way," said Trunks.

"Who is it?" asked Goten, in a serious tone.

"It's my sister!" yelled Trunks, hanging up the phone. "Sorry Goten."

"HELLO! TRUNKS! THIS BETTER BE A JOKE! HELLO!" shouted Goten.

Goten tried calling Trunks back, but he refused to answer his phone. Goten waited outside for Bra to come.

He was glad when she finally arrived, but when she stepped out of her car, Goten was completely taken by her beauty. He was rendered speechless.

Bra calmly walked over to him, paying close attention to his reaction.

"Hi Goten," she said, pulling her hair behind her ear.

Goten did not respond.

"I said, Hi GOTEN!" repeated Bra, more loudly.

Goten snapped out of his improper fantasy he was having about her. "Hi Bra," he said, knowing his face was completely red.

"Excellent! I've got his attention," thought Bra. "He is completely self-conscious of me." "So who's car are we taking?" she asked, radiating with positive energy.

"Mine," he replied.

Goten watched, as Bra took off before him, to go to his car. "This girl is going to give me so much trouble tonight."

Bra and Goten arrived at the V.I.P. party, which was hosted at some extravagant rich club.

Once inside the club, Goten left Bra alone for a minute, while he walked acrossed the room, to say hello to the host.

Bra was standing alone when a handsome guy approached her from her right.

"Hey Baby," he said. "Sex is a sensation caused by temptation, when a man puts his location in a woman's destination. Did you understand the explanation or would you like a demonstration? Breathe, if your answer is yes. Lick your lips, if your answer is no."

"I can't believe Goten left me by myself!" screamed Bra mentally. "I'll show him!"

Bra met Goten's eyes from across the room. She wanted him to come over to her, so she looked directly in his eyes for just that extra second, and flashed him a gentle smile. She then turned her attention back to the guy before her, and she slowly licked her lips.

That did not go unnoticed by Goten; his eyes widened, and he began walking in her direction.

"Bingo!" thought Bra, as she saw Goten making his way towards her.

"Are you okay?" asked Goten.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You have a boyfriend!" said the handsome guy, standing in front of her. "It's always the pretty ones!"

"Bra, maybe we shouldn't be here," Goten said. "I'll be glad to take you home."

"I just got here Goten, I'm not going anywhere."

"But-"

The music started playing, interrupting Goten's speech, and everyone started gathering up to dance.

Bra started dancing, and she eased her way next to Goten brushing up against him *accidentally*. She didn't bother to look at him, because she was watching him from the corner of her eye to see if he noticed.

Bra did not want to appear desperate to dance with Goten, so she didn't try to get his attention yet. She was just dancing with the surrounding guys around her, but she made sure she kept brushing up against Goten in the process. She wanted Goten to reciprocate, but she also wanted to leave Goten with the feeling of wanting more of her touches.

"Has he noticed my touches?" Bra asked herself. "Only one way to find out," she said to herself, as she *accidentally* brushed up against him again.

Bra waited for a reaction. Goten smiled. "So you are paying attention Goten," said Bra to herself. She stole a glance at him, and saw that he was beginning to dance closer to her.

"Is Goten trying to get my attention?" thought Bra.

Bra gave Goten a cute smile letting him know that she noticed him.

The two of them started dancing side by side. Bra danced with her hands down and were keeping them at her side. She kept her body and hands **extremely** close to Goten's, avoiding to touch him, because she was going to make sure Goten touch her first. For now, all she wanted to do was build up sexual tension.

Bra's plan was working because Goten hands and hips kept hitting up against hers driving his senses wild. And every time their hips and hands touched, Bra didn't move away, or respond. She behaved as if it was no big deal, and when she felt like she was giving him too much attention, she would start dancing with another guy.

Bra thought to herself, "You're not the only man in here Goten. You're lucky if I choose you."

While Bra was dancing with the other guy, Goten's competitive side began to show. He didn't want her dancing with anyone else. He made his way to her side again, and as soon as their fingers touched, Goten grabbed her hand, pulling Bra away from him.

"What are you doing Goten?" she asked, secretly happy that he pulled her away.

"I only want you dancing with me," he said, looking in her eyes.

Bra smiled and stepped in front of him. Once Goten was right behind her, she got really close to him and pressed her butt gently against his crotch area. She swayed her hips around, and danced like she usually did, except she was focusing more on her hip movement. She wanted to feel Goten's pants tighten behind her.

"Darn her! I know she knows what she's doing to me," thought Goten.

When Bra got the results she wanted, she thought "Mission accomplished!" She then took her right hand and placed it behind his neck while she continued to move her hips in his crotch area. She took her left hand and guided Goten's hand to hold her around her waist.

As Goten held her, he thought to himself, "It feel's good for her to be in my arms again."

When the party was over, Goten drove Bra back to his place. He invited her in, and she gladly accepted. Goten walked to his kitchen to get something to drink and Bra followed close behind him.

"Goten, there's something I need to tell you," she said, sitting up on his kitchen table.

"What is it?" he asked her, invading her personal space, making sure she couldn't escape.

"I'm in," she said, looking away shyly.

Finding her irresistible, when she looked back up at him, to finish her sentence, Goten stopped her by kissing her on the lips. He gave her a light, sweet kiss, with a little tongue.

Bra enjoyed it, but she felt a little weird, because it was as if she knew that kiss. Goten leaned forward again and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss, making it longer. Bra stopped the kiss, and got down from the kitchen table. When Goten looked at her, he saw that her face expression had changed.

"What's wrong Bra?" he asked, trying to kiss her again.

"I remember," she said.

End of chapter.


End file.
